I'll Always Be With You
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: Ally has been diagnosed with cancer only about two months ago, but hasn't told her friends. What else is there to do but make the most of it and spend as much time with them as possible. Sad, but still Auslly One-Shot


It's been 2 months since I have known that I was diagnosed with cancer. I didn't tell my friends, Austin, Dez, or Trish about this, though. I simply continued to resume a normal life as if nothing were wrong. My parents started getting closer to one another, though they were divorced. My dad stopped being the cheapskate he was and starting giving me everything I desired, from new instruments to concert tickets. He knew I my days were almost numbered...

The bad thing about my condition was that I could die at anytime...in a month, or an year from now, or even tomorrow. I wanted to live life to the fullest, especially with my friends. Especially with Austin.

I loved that boy since the day he stepped into Sonic Boom. There was a sudden connection that bonded the two of us together, making us partners, and eventually best friends. Ouch...there goes those words again..."best friends". Don't get me wrong, we are closer than two peas in a pod, but I can't help but hope that one day, we might be more than just friends...

* * *

Another month has past. I felt as though this month was a turning point for Team Austin...for three consecutive weeks, Austin's latest song has topped the charts all over the world. Interviews were pouring in faster than we could count. Day and night, there was always something to do.

Austin didn't keep all the credit. He made sure to introduce me to the world, as his "best songwriter". I was overwhelmed by the amount of publicity I was getting. Artists like Katy Perry to Justin Bieber all offered me songwriting contracts with them. Even when One Direction's manager came to offer me a chance to work with the five British boys, I turned him down.

I vowed to myself that I would remain loyal to Austin as long as he needed me. I knew that as time was ticking slowly to my eternal sleep, I would need him before I rested in peace.

* * *

In two weeks, I felt as I have achieved the impossible...Austin Moon has asked me to be his girlfriend. He could have had any other girl in the world, but he choose me.

He had said, "Ally, there is no way I could have ever done any of this without you...we remain faithful to each other no matter what, and I always felt that there was some kind of electric charge every time we were together..."

He then got on his knees and pulled out a red rose. "Will you be mine forever?"

His words touched my heart, making me want to have the same feeling over and over again. I tearfully and happily responded with a yes and a tender kiss on his lips.

At the same time, I felt as though I were leading him on. I could die in a few minutes, in a few hours, or maybe in a few days. I have been going to my doctor daily now, still avoiding the suspicion of my friends. Now, I had a new reason to fight my cancer to the best of my abilities: love.

* * *

I'm not going to live to see the age of 17. It tears my heart to know this. I'm already 16 and a half years old today. My parents threw me a party. A birthday party, though they told my friend it was a party to celebrate my good grades. I saw right through them. They were close to tears every time they looked at me.

I was determined to stay off the track of depression, however. I socialized, sang a bit karaoke, and watched Dez as Trish chased he around the house for spilling some punch on her new party dress. I stayed in the comfort of Austin's arm, which wrapped around me most of the time. It was as if he knew I could die right at the party at anytime, and was making the most of it.

Austin and I snuck out of the party together as Dez started singing the National Anthem. We went up to the rooftop of my house, watching the clear night sky filled with the stars of the galaxy. I wanted to reach up to touch the dazzling wonders as Austin stayed next to me, wrapping his arm around me, keeping us close together.

"A shooting star!" Austin whispered excitedly next to me. I looked up to where his finger was pointed at. It was indeed a shooting star...a rare sight I have not seen before in my life.

"Make a wish", he whispered into my ear as I closed my eyes. I never believed in wishing until now. What more could I wish for? I knew it would be foolish to wish away my cancer. Even God wouldn't stop something like that. Maybe God thought it was time for me to move onto the next life, the after life.

I made a wish that I knew I would never regret...I wished that I could spend the remainder of my days with Austin. I wanted him to be by my bedside when I slept. I wanted him to be with me when I took my last breath in this world. I wanted him to be the last thing I saw before I close my eyes forever.

I wished I could always watch over him when I died...

* * *

I watched on the clouds above as people in black slowly arrived at my funeral. Austin was the first one there. He somehow managed to keep a straight, emotionless face on as others wept. But I could see right through him, he was heartbroken. I blame myself entirely for this. If I could go down there to the funeral and take Austin up into the clouds with me, I wouldn't hesitate for a second.

Trish, Dez, and their families stay close to my parents the whole time. I'm surprised that my parents aren't crying...they had expected this and had already spent all their tears crying over me for the last three months. I smiled as I silently thanked my parents for being so good to me.

Austin is the first one to speak.

"Ally was more than a girlfriend to me. She was my friend, best friend, partner, and songwriter. We could both read each other inside out...thats how close we became in less than an year".

He stopped speaking and swallowed. Shakily, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a familiar, folded notebook paper.

"This notebook paper...I found it in Ally's songbook. It was a bit weird not having someone yell 'Don't touch my songbook' at me", he smiled a little. I laughed at this. "But this, I knew, was meant for all of us to hear".

He carefully unfolded the paper and began to read, "Dear friends and family, I know my time is short, but here's a little something I need to say before I move onto the next life. Even though it is at an early age for me, I felt so fortunate to experience all the things I have within the 17 years I have lived. I'm fortunate to meet all the wonderful people, and you know who you are. Even though I will not physically be there with you guys anymore, just remember, I'm only a whisper away from you. I know that up here, God with allow me to watch over you and continue to love each and every one of you. Thank you for all that you have done for me. I love you guys forever and ever".

I stood proudly as I watched Austin slowly flip the paper over. "And on the back here, it says 'P.S...Austin, even though I'm not there to say it, don't touch my songbook again!'"

Austin just stood crying and laughing at the same time as looked at the paper over and over again. Even Trish and Dez started smiling a little, remembering my kind of humor. I felt tears slowly start to form at my eyes, not sad ones, but happy tears. Everything will be alright. Like I said, I would be watching them, whether they know it or not.

I saw Austin looked tearfully up at the sky, as if he knew I was here. I smiled at him, despite all the tears that were pouring out of me, as if to say, "I'll always stay by your side forever".


End file.
